los nakamas de corazón de fuego
by dantri
Summary: ace llega a otro mundo despues de su aparente muerte pero a donde ha llegado descubrelo en esta nueva aventura
1. Chapter 1

Ni highschool dxd, ni one piece, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

: mmmm (personaje hablando)

: _me recuerda a_ …(pensamiento)

: [debiste hacerme caso] (crituras)

 **PROLOGO**

Ace y Luffy corrían hacia la alianza pirata de shirohige pero antes de irse akainu aparece y comienza a ofender a shirohige, ace comienza a enfadarse pero marco el fénix aparece frente a akainu y lo golpea por sorpresa akainu sale volando de la fuerza del golpe, ace sigue corriendo con luffy y ambos llegan con la alianza pirata y en esos momentos aparece kurohige y trata de atacar a luffy y ace se interpone en su camino y comienzan a pelear...

Ace: maldito traidor como pudiste atacar a tach era tu nakama y no dudaste en matarlo

Kurohige: él era débil para tener la yami yami no mi y también un idiota por no haberla comido cuando pudo

Ace: maldito lo pagaras

Kurohige: debiste haberte vuelto mi nakama cuando te lo ofreci…

Lo que ocurrio fue algo que nadie se esperaba akainu aparece detrás de luffy y trata de atacar a luffy en ese momento ace se da cuenta y lanza unas lanzas de fuego a akainu y haciendo que este retroceda y le dice a luffy que huya pero en ese momento se distrae y una fuerza gravitacional lo comienza a atraer, akainu en ese momento se detiene de la impresión por lo que esa viendo

Kurohige: **BLACK HOLE**

Y un agujero negro se comienza a abrir y ace comienza a voltear y es absorbido por el agujero negro, dentro el agujero ace comienza a sentir como esta muriendo poco a poco y en la desesperación usa su haki del rey y poco a poco recupera la movilidad en su cuerpo y empieza a estallar su poder de fruta del diablo y crea una especie de supernova y abre una especie de portal este lo empieza a tragar y empieza a gritar:

Ace: GRACIIIIIAAAAASSSS¡ por ser mis nakamas y luffy perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa

Mientras tanto fuera en marineford luffy queda impactdo de las palabras comenzando a derramar lagrimas y quedando en estado de shock, akainu aprovechando esto intenta atacar a luffy pero marco y jimbei aparecen y ayudan a luffy.

Mientras tanto en el agujero negro...

Ace seguía siendo atraído y entra al portal, el empieza a sentir como el oxigeno ya no era problema y pensó…

Ace _: estoy muerto_ …

Y en ese momento siente un dolor en su cuerpo y ve como este se envuelve en fuego y como este se apaga y dejando ver su cuerpo y como este rejuvenecio dejándolo en una edad de 16 años en ese momento comienza a caer y se abre un portal al momento de salir el pensaba que iba a salir pero el sale expulsado contra un árbol en un parque y cae desmallándose.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de ese nuevo mundo en un edificio viejo por fuera y con un estilo victoriano en los interiores, dos chicas sienten una presencia demoniaca pero no una normal como la de un demonio sino una especie de energía hibridizada como si fuera parte humano y demonio a la vez, una energía muy rara pero interante para ellas una de ellas es pelirroja con ojos azules, buen cuerpo y grandes pechos su nombre Rias Gremory, la otra chica con unos pechos un poco mas grandes que los de su amiga y al igual que ella con buen cuerpo y cabello negro y atado en forma de cola de caballo su nombre Akeno Himejima.

Rias: akeno deberíamos investigar esta presencia, es extraña pero algo me dice que vaya

Akeno: rias no crees que deberíamos llamar a los otros, siento que puede ser peligroso...


	2. el inicio de una nueva aventura

Ni highschool dxd, ni one piece, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

: mmmm (personaje hablando)

: _me recuerda a_ …(pensamiento)

: [debiste hacerme caso] (crituras)

 **EL INICIO DE LA AVENTURA**

Akeno: rias los demás ya vienen en camino

Rias: era necesario llamarlos? Bueno ya no importa

En ese momento llegan una loli de cabello y ojos avellana plateado y un joven rubio, ambos con un uniforme la chica de nombre koneko y el joven de nombre kiba.

Akeno: rias ya están aquí

Rias: muy bien, akeno prepara un portal

Frente a los jóvenes se abrió un portal con una luz de color rojo

Mientras tanto en el parque el joven se encontraba inconsciente y de pronto una luz roja apareció frente a el y ciertas jóvenes lo observaban mientras una pelirroja se sonrojaba, una loli lo veía sin tomarle mucha importancia y una pelinegra lo veía con perversión en su mirada y un rubio veía sus heridas

Akeno: ara ara

Rias: como es posible

Koneko: parece un pervertido presidenta

Kiba: presidenta sus heridas parecen algo graves

Rias: tienes razón kiba, akeno debemos llevarlo al club, siento presencias de ángeles caídos

Akeno: bien rias, llevémoslo

Al otro dia en una habitación un joven de cabello negro y pecas en su rostro despertaba…

Ace: _donde demonios estoy, esto no parece ninguna prisión ni mucho menos ningún barco pirata…_ bien seguire durmiendo un poco mas me siento cansado

De repente ace comienza a voltear y ve una cabellera rojiza como la sangre y se asusta y cae de la cama, poco a poco se levanta y ve una hermosa pelirroja y comienza a notar que esta desnuda y se da cuenta que esta desnudo

Ace: PERO QUE DEMOOONNNIIIOOOS ¡ donde esta mi ropa

La chica despierta del grito y comienza a abrir los ojos y lo primero que ve es a ace desnudo, el chico abre los ojos como plato.

Ace: _maldición pensé en voz alta..._

Rias: _nunca pensé que fuera lindo_

Rias: mi nombre es rias gremory y tu ropa esta alla aunque solo son shorts unas botas y tu ropa interior

Ace: gracias pero en que isla estoy

Rias: isla? Estas en la ciudad kuoh, cual es tu nombre a todo esto?

Ace: portgas d ace es mi nombre un placer y perdón por mis malos modales

Rias: muy bien necesito hacerte unas preguntas pero primero creo que deberías tomar un baño y cambiarte de ropa

Ace: bien

Ace entra a la ducha mientras rias llama a akeno y se viste

Rias: akeno necesito que compres ropa para hombre

Akeno: ara ara serán para el chico de anoche?

Rias: si sus medidas son…

Akeno: no te preocupes rias me grave sus medidas ufufufufu

Mientras tanto ace sale de la ducha y se encuentra con una nota y un cambio de ropa que consistía en unos zapatos, una playera negra, pantalones de cuero y una chaqueta de cuero no preguntes en que pensaba akeno al ir de compras, mientras tanto en la sala del lugar que por cierto era el club de investigación de lo oculto

Rias: bien chicos nuestro invitado ha llegado preséntense

Koneko: toujou koneko

Akeno: himejima akeno

Kiba: Yutto kiba es un placer

Rias: ya conoces mi nombre rias gremory y soy la heredera del clan gremory

Ace: mucho gusto mi nombre es portgas d ace

Rias: antes de empezar con las preguntas nosotros somos demonios actualmente hay una paz entre las tres facciones pero hubo una guerra una de las facciones somos los demonios otros son los angeles caidos y los otros son los angeles, la diferencia entre ambos es que los angeles caidos eran angeles pero cayeron de la gracia de dios

Ace: no creo que ustedes sean demonios donde están sus cuernos y sus alas y cola?

Acto seguido ace se quedo sorprendido ya que todos mostraron sus alas

Rias: sobre cuernos y cola es una mentira que todo el mundo cree y dime ace que eres tu?

Ace: soy un pirata

Rias: que

Akeno: ace-kun pareces un bromista que toma todo a la ligera

Ace: no, no es asi, soy un pirata que comio la fruta del diablo de fuego

Rias: fruta del diablo? Asi que a eso se debe que tu presencia es humana y demoniaca a la vez?

Ace: puede ser, aparte…

En ese momento ace se queda dormido y koneko lo golpea para despertarlo

Ace: hola chicos porque están asi de sorprendidos

Kiba: te acabas de quedar dormido

Ace: oh ya eso es algo que me ocurre de niño

Akeno: ara ara ace-kun

Rias: ace porque estabas herido?

Ace: estuve atrapado e iba a ser ejecutado por la marina pero mi capitán llego a rescatarme junto a todos mis nakamas y su alianza pirata tras intentos fallidos mi muerte parecía aproximarse y mi abuelo lloraba por mi muerte culpándose de lo que hice con mi vida y poco después llego mi hermano menor adoptivo luffy, después de momentos de lucha y ver como muchos de mis nakamas morían, mi hermano se enfrento a nuestro abuelo y llego hasta donde estaba a liberarme y huíamos hasta que me encontré con un almirante y cuando estaba a punto de atacar un nakama apareció, marco el fénix

Rias: marco el fénix?

Ace: si era el comandante de la primera división de los piratas de barbablanca y yo era el segundo… continuando con mi historia después del almirante llego kurohige, un traidor a la tripulación un usuario de fruta del diablo de oscuridad comenzamos una pelea a muerte hasta que akainu apareció y me distraje porque iba a atacar a luffy en ese momento de distracción, kurohige uso una técnica suya agujero negro y me comenzó a absorber pero luffy fue salvado por marco y un aliado, mientras estaba en el agujero negro me desespere y comencé a liberar mi poder de fruta del diablo y se abrió un portal y me absorbió y mi cuerpo ardio en fuego, pensé que había muerto después se abrió otro portal y cai en este mundo lo demás que recuerdo fue…

Rias: creo que con eso esta bien, ahora dinos sobre esas frutas del diablo cuantas hay y en que consisten

Ace: nadie sabe su numero exacto pero conozco muchas y su poder, también sus desventajas como que los usuarios no pueden flotar en el agua somos débiles, también unas frutas son débiles unas a otras y al haki

Rias: como cuales conoces?

Ace: la fruta de mi capitán, con ella generaba terremotos, mi hermano tenia una que lo convertia en un hombre de goma podía estirar todas sus extremidades, la fruta de marco era una zoan mitológica la del fénix el era prácticamente un ave fénix, la de un nakama llamada jozu era un hombre de diamantes, los almirantes de la marina tenían también el almirante de flota tenia una tipo zoan mitológica tipo humana, era un buda, los tres almirantes que le seguían akainu tenía una de magma, mi fruta era debil en comparación a la del el, otro llamado aokiji tenia una fruta de hielo haci que el era débil a la mia, por otro lado había uno que tenia una de luz su nombre es kizaru su fruta es de las mas poderosas, podía moverse a la velocidad de la luz, crear armas de luz, entre otras cosas

Akeno: podía crear armas de luz?

Ace: si

Rias: ace me gustaría convertirte en un demonio como nosotros ahora que se tu historia

Ace: seria divertido

rias comenzó a hacer un cantico y una luz roja intensa ilumino todo el lugar ace se convirtió en demonio tomando 4 piezas de peon.

Rias: ace podrias mostrar tus alas

Ace: como las muestro

Rias: solo concéntrate

Ace: bien

Las alas de ace eran 2 pares de alas y todos quedaron sorprendidos

Fin del capitulo


	3. dudas en mente y puños calcinantes

Ni highschool dxd, ni one piece, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

: mmmm (personaje hablando)

: _me recuerda a_ …(pensamiento)

: [debiste hacerme caso] (crituras)

 **Dudas en mente y puños de calcinantes**

todos se habían marchado y rias quedo sola con ace y le propuso que la acompañara a salir a caminar durante la noche, le dijo que tenía que ir a la escuela mañana que ya habían comprado sus útiles y su uniforme, el a duras penas acepto, al otro día, ace despertó en una cama y rias estaba con el… otra vez… ambos despertaron ace tuvo su misma reacción y rias solo lo veía con lujuria ace se dio la espalda y rias noto un emblema en la espalda de ace y le dijo que tenían que hacer algo con ese emblema y sus otros tatuajes que los ocultarían con magia y procedio a hacerlo, después de un rato llego akeno, y se fueron los tres, llegaron a la escuela y antes de entrar le dijeron a ace que no usara sus poderes que actuara normal, al momento de entrar los hombres y las mujeres veian como si nada hasta que de la nada se dieron cuenta y voltearon a ver de nuevo y se dieron cuenta un chico nuevo y muy apuesto, las mujeres se mojaban por el de solo mirarlo y los hombres solo estallaban en rabia un chico nuevo y lindo había llegado y había entrado de la manera mas adecuada para un rey, el había entrado con las dos chicas mas deseadas de la escuela una en cada lado, muchos lo maldecían mientras las chicas solo se desmallaban de verlo el joven era guapo, de la nada llego kiba con tres chicas lindas a darle la bienvenida a ace y las dos chicas, de la nada las chicas que iban con el solo vieron a ace y voltearon a ver a kiba, voltearon a ver a ace y a kiba otra vez estuvieron asi durante unas 20 veces mas hasta que se dieron cuenta que si kuoh tenia un príncipe ese era kiba, pero en cuanto a rey había llegado uno que se corono sin saberlo, después se fueron a clases ace caminaba a la escuela tres chicos salían del baño y ace les pregunto sobre un salón y ellos le dijeron que los acompañara y los 4 cuatro se dirigieron al salón ya que era el mismo, los tres chicos le preguntaron a ace que si después de clases no quería ir a ver oppais a lo que ace dijo porque no… las clase iniciaron ace se presento a clases y las mujeres se mojaban y los hombres se enojaban, a ace eso le importaba una mierda, terminaron las clases y era hora del almuerzo y los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a un lugar boscoso y dos comenzaron a ver a las chicas de kendo y luego ace y el chico que faltaba ambos observaban hasta que las chicas se dieron cuenta y todas corrian a buscarlos pero ace y el chico corrieron por suerte no los vieron

chico: por cierto no me presente mi nombre es hyodou issei

ace: un placer, portgas d ace

issei: eso estuvo cerca

monton de chicas: que estuvo cerca si se puede saber

ace: nada solo que issei casi cae

monton de chicas: kyaaaaaa, un chico lindo

ace: eh? Creo que mejor me voy de aquí

issei: _creo que me quedare con el chico nuevo para ganar popularidad fingiré ya no sere un pervertido por 2 semanas jejejejejejejejeje_

ace: creo que ya es hora de irme olvide que tengo que ir al club de ocultismo

mientras tanto en el universo de one piece

Ocurria la batalla de la revancha piratas de shirohige vs piratas de kurohige, los bandos no sedian, marco atacaba y kurohige hacia lo propio hasta que de pronto marco se lanzo contra kurohige para iniciar una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, los demás nakamas de marco seguían sin seder a pesar de que sabían que estaban perdiendo marco al ver a gran parte de la tripulación masacrada decide emprender la retirada a pesar de su aplastante derrota pero después de eso vio a uno de sus nakamas atrapado y decidio regresar a su batalla cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo que vino después fue algo que nunca se espero….

Mundo de highschool dxd

Ace: hola a todos perdón por la tardanza tuve algunos retrasos jejeje

Rias: no importa mi lindo peon ya estas aquí

Koneko: no será acaso que ocultas un lado pervertido

Ace: porque dudas de mi?

Kiba: no creo que ace-san sea de esos tipos

Akeno: en todo caso si ace fuera de esos por mi no habría ningún problema

Dijo la pelinegra de pechos enormes frotándolos en su espalda con un tono seductor

Ace: bueno digamos que solo me entretuve un poco viendo el paisaje

Koneko: que tipo de paisaje?

Ace: bueno…

Rias: basta de explicaciones mejor vallamos a la razón de esta reunión se nos informo de un demonio callejero asi que prepárense esta noche saldremos a cazarlo

Horas después en un puente de la ciudad

El nuevo amigo de nuestro amigo pirata se encontraba caminando hacia su casa pero de pronto una chica de uniforme extraño se encontró con el.

Extraña: tu eres issei hyodou verdad?

Issei: si soy yo

Extraña: mi nombre es yuma y me preguntaba si estabas saliendo con alguien

Issei: no, no lo estoy

Yuma: quisiera pedirte si podrias ser mi novio?

Issei: _no puedo creer esto es una chica muy linda…_ si porsupuesto

En un lugar abandonado…

Rias: aquí es el lugar

Ace: cuidado

Lanzándose hacia rias y empujándola

Rias: porque hiciste eso?

Ace: porque solo sentí que…

De la nada salio un acido que rias nunca hubiera podido esquivar a tiempo

Clan gremory: como hiciste eso

Ace: no lo se solo mi cuerpo se movio como si fuera puro instinto, como si supiera que pasaría

Rias: interesante, entremos pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos

Ace: quiero encargarme de ese tipo

Akeno: ace-kun los demonios callejeros no son como nosotros ellos ya perdieron la lealtad son monstruos ahora, debemos ser cuidadosos ellos a veces desarrollan deformidades

Ace: muy bien

Ya entrando al sitio se encuentran con un vagabundo y ace se acerca y toca al vagabundo en la cabeza para darse cuenta que el vago estaba muerto de tiempo y que algo se lo había tragado de adentro, ace comienza a escuchar pasos mientras escucha:

Monstruo: si sus entrañas eran una porquería pero era lo que había, y no había comido, aunque su sangre era repugnante, el vago buscaba un niño que decía era su nieto y creyó todo mi cuento

Un monstruo con cuerpo de la cintura hacia arriba era un niño y de la cintura hacia abajo era un monstruo con cuerpo de serpiente.

Rias: en nombre del clan gremory hemos venido para llevarte al infierno

Monstruo: no creo que eso se pueda heredera del clan gremory

Rias: ace te mostraremos por esta vez como lo hacemos kiba konek…

Ace: el buscaba a su nieto…

ace solto un a lagrima y lo decía recordando como su abuelo garp y luffy pasaron momentos inolvidables junto a el, a pesar de que querían ser piratas y su abuelo quería que fueran marines, y como aun cuando el fue condenado a la ejecución, garp lloraba porque nunca lo pudo hacer un marine como el quería y como a pesar de que era su deber.

Ace: el buscaba a su nieto…

Volvió a decirlo

Rias: ace te encuentras bien

Ace: el buscaba a su nieto… y tu le mentiste eso es algo que pagaras muy caro y lo haras ahora mismo hare que ardas como si estuvieras en el infierno

Rias: ace tranquilo

Ace comenzó a soltar fuego de su cuerpo, comenzo a usar el poder de su fruta del diablo, y la temperatura comenzó a aumentar al instante ace no podía controlar su rabia recordando a su familia, en especial a garp que lo vio como su nieto por no decir su hijo y que no lo vio como el hijo del diablo, como el hijo de gol d roger, mientras eso ocuerria en la mente de ace, los gremory salían del sitio abandonado con prisa, el demonio callejero comenzó a sentir un inmenso miedo que paralizo su cuerpo, ace sin saberlo estaba usando haki del rey

Kiba: que es esto que siento me hace sentir…

Koneko: intimidado, no eres el único

Akeno: es como si ace-kun lo estuviera desprendiendo su poder es increíble hace que me sienta…

Rias: esto es asombroso

Justo detrás de ellos iba pasando una pareja de novios y los gremory al sentir que se dirigían hacia ese lugar voltearon, solo para observar como estos caian desmallándose y aventando espuma por la boca rias al instante se dirigio hacia ellos solo para observar que se encontraban bien, solo estaban inconsientes

Mientras tanto con ace

Ace: te hare sentir el infierno

Ace cruzo sus dedos índice lanzando un rayo y formo una cruz en su pecho el demonio se retorsia del dolor debido a la forma de la cicatriz, después comenzó a formar dos lanzas de fuego y las lanzo hacia el demonio el domonio gritaba desgarradoramente, el demonio no podía defenderse, no sabia cual era el siguiente movimiento del ex –comandante de la 2° división, el demonio se levanto enfurecido mientras veía a un ace sin siquiera inmutarse ace solo dijo hiken y le lanzon un puño enorme de fuego, mientras tanto los gremory se asustaron al ver al demonio salir por una ventana ver como ese sitio se incendiaba y ace salía de las llamas y las flamas se volvían uno con su dedo, el demonio se levanto asustado al ver a un ace sin rastro de emociones en su rostro y un sol en su dedo al instante lo siguiente que rias hizo fue mirar a akeno en señal de trabajo en conjunto y rias empujo al demonio callejero con su magia y akeno lo elevo con un rayo.

Todos los gremory: ahora ace

Ace: este es tu fin

Ace lanzo la esfera de fuego hacia el demonio, la esfera colisiona y un grito desgarrador se escucha, mientras los gremory vieron como la criatura era consumida, ace ni nisiquiera veía lo ocurrido.

Ace: ya nos podemos ir

Rias: ace ya puedes decirnos lo ocurrido, que ocurrio en ese lugar?

Ace: no fue nada

Rias: ace di por favor que ocurre

Ace: yo soy lo que se dice hijo del diablo… mi padre fue gol d roger el rey de los piratas y el hombre mas buscado del mundo hasta su ejecucion, el tenia un rival marine llamado monkey d garp, garp me adopto como su nieto y el tenia un nieto de sangre monkey d luffy hijo del actual hombre mas buscado del mundo monkey d dragon, bueno eso era en mi mundo, luffy, yo y otro niño que murió en nuestra infancia llamado sabo eramos, nos considerábamos hermanos, garp era mi abuelo y cuando casi me ejecutan el estuvo platicando conmigo sobre como siempre trato de ocultarme ya que el mundo consideraba que mi existencia era una maldición, por eso garp siempre me mantuvo oculto, esa es la razón por la que me enfade, porque mi nunca debio jugar con ese tipo

Rias: comprendo

Rias abrazo al pirata y solto una lagrima al ver que era como ella, mientras akeno recordaba a una mujer muy parecida a ella muerta en el suelo y un tipo con alas negras, un angel caído, akeno derramo lagrimas por lo contado por el pirata, mientras tanto una joven angel caído observaba a una esfera de cristal con maldad

Yuma: pronto issei hyodou moriras


	4. encuentros casuales y romanticos

Ni highschool dxd, ni one piece, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

: mmmm (personaje hablando)

: _me recuerda a_ …(pensamiento)

: [debiste hacerme caso] (crituras)

 **ENCUENTROS CASUALES Y ROMÁNTICOS**

Ace: porque me abrazas

Rias: eres algo similar a mi si alguien se mete con tu familia reaccionas

Ace: a que te refieres

Rias: ace lo que ocurrio solo fue que recordaste a tu familia y reaccionaste como si el anciano fuera tu abuelo garp

Ace: tienes razón

En otro lugar se encontraban 4 angeles caidos raynare, kalawarner, dohnaseek y mittelt, de repente entraría un joven de cabello blanco corriendo de nombre freed, un exorcista

Freed: para que me llamaron

Dohnaseek: pronto llegara una chiquilla que te ayudara en tus trabajos

Raynare: por favor asegúrate que no muera tengo planes para ella

Al otro dia en la academia kuoh, ace entraba con rias de su lado derecho y akeno de su lado izquierdo, los tres iban a sus respectivos salones, cada uno se fue a clases tiempo despues a la hora del almuerzo ace se dirigía al antiguo edificio y se encontró con issei este iba con una joven atractiva de cabello negro y ojos violeta ace solo la observo como si nada, issei se acerco a el

Issei: hola ace te presento a mi novia yuma

Yuma: hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es yuma

Ace: hola mucho gusto mi nombre es ace

Issei se despidió de el y ace fue hacia el club al entrar encontró a rias y akeno platicando sobre issei que querían que fuera parte del club

Rias: ese chico issei puedo sentir un poder extraño durmiendo en el

Akeno: planeas que entre al club tendremos que vigilarlo no crees

Ace: valla valla veo que hablan sobre ese chico issei

Akeno: ara ara, ace-kun llegaste antes

Ace: digamos que estaba algo aburrido

Akeno: tal vez pueda quitarte tu aburrimiento

Rias: akeno espero y no estes tratando de…

Ace: bueno yo creo que los demás están tardando no creen?

Rias: jejeje, akeno tengo un favor que pedirte, investiga un poco sobre ese chico issei

Akeno: si presidenta

Rias: ace necesito que me acompañes

Ace: a donde si se podría saber

Rias: al centro comercial mañana, necesito comprarte algo de ropa formal y que aprendas a hacer contratos

Ace: esta bien

Rias: aparte, quisiera visitar el lugar donde apareciste

Al otro dia, ace y rias saldrían al centro comercial, y rias veria pasar a issei y sentiría una presencia poderosa debido al dragon rojo, y usaría a su familiar y le daría un sello, el chico aceptaría sin mas su papel-sello, el iría a su cita con yuma, mientras ace y rias estarían en una cita, claro ace no sabia que era una cita, y todo pasaría como igual que la historia original issei seria asesinado por yuma que en realidad es raynare solo que en vez de despertar con rias amanecería solo como si nada hubiera ocurrido el pensaría que todo fue un sueño al salir a comer, un chico que el odiaba lo llamaría y lo llevaría al club de ocultismo y se daría cuenta que ahora es un demonio que los demás también al salir de la escuela chocaría con una chica rubia llamada asia y todo ocurriría igual hasta que raynare se lleva a asia, issei y ace se adelantarían a la iglesia y kiba y koneko llegarían tras ellos, mientras tnto rias y akeno tendrían una batalla con 3 angeles caidos y alguien mas… antes de que raynare robara las sacred gear de asia se sentiría intimidada y daría pasos hacia atrás y rias y akeno llegarían a la iglesia siendo perseguidas por los demás rias y akeno se reunirían con ace, issei, koneko y kiba pero al momento de reunirse ace lanzaría un puño de fuego que chocaría con un fuego azulado

Ace: ese fuego azulado, se parece…

Extraño: demonios morirán aquí y ya no harán sus maldades

Ace: marco eres tu?

Extraño: ace que demonios haces aquí no se supone que estabas muerto?

Ace: eso pensé pero llegue a este mundo y conoci a estos chicos

Marco: eres un demonio?

Ace: si y tu un angel caído?

Marco: no, pero ahora que carajo ocurre aquí raynare?

Raynare: solo eran ordenes de un líder de los angeles caidos

Marco: bien te creo, pero por tu bien te aconsejo que dejes a los angeles caidos y vivas una vida libre de ordenes asi es como nuestro capitán nos enseño a vivir

Raynare y sus secuaces decidirían seguir las ordenes de marco e irían a buscar a azazel para revelar los planes del angel que las obligaba a seguir ordenes, mientras tanto marco decidio unirse al sequito de rias y volverse su segunda torre, marco y ace se irían y rias y akeno platicarían un poco a solas

Akeno: rias reencarnaste a esa chica, es una buena compañera con esa habilidad

Rias: si y también a ese hombre marco ambos serán grandes refuerzos, y también espero y asia tenga una vida feliz luce tan feliz junto a issei como si fueran una linda pareja

Akeno: el dia se acerca cuando afrontaras ese compromiso

Rias: me gustaría que tan siquiera pudiera haber escogido a mi prometido


	5. encuentros violentos

Ni highschool dxd, ni one piece, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece

: mmmm (personaje hablando)

: _me recuerda a_ …(pensamiento)

: [debiste hacerme caso] (crituras)

Encuentros violentos

Era un dia tranquilo marco se había unido a la nobleza de rias como otra de sus torres y a la escuela como instructor de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo (que no me vean asi ellos son ricos y tienen una escuela chingona) ace e issei mantenían una amistad pervertida aunque issei de vez en cuando tenia envidia de ace, ace siempre se sentía solitario cosa nunca nadie noto solo su nakama marco ace, de vez en cuando entrenaba con marco poco a poco fue controlando su haki hasta que comenzó a manipular mas rápido de lo normal el haki de armadura y el de observación gracias a la ayuda de marco aunque por su personalidad no se daba cuenta de su haki del rey y marco por instantes creía que lo poseía aun asi no se hacia muy notorio, un dia llegaron tarde a casa ace decidio darse un baño y cuando se estaba bañando, en la ducha apareció un circulo mágico color rojo, de el apareció cierta pelirroja sexy y lo que ocurrio después fue….

Rias: ace rápido, hagamos el amor, antes de que ocurra

Ace: que carajo ocurre rias

Rias: ace por favor, no queda mucho tiempo

Ace: rias, me podrias explicar

Rias lo beso profundamente que ace solo sintió una extraña sensación que nunca sintió antes, sintió calor, cariño, ganas de luchar y proteger a alguien y de pronto paso por su cabeza un recuerdo de cuando tenia 4 años….

 _Flashback…_

 _Dadan: garp, sabes que puedes confiar en mi_

 _Garp: ese niño, ace es hijo de roger el rey de los piratas, pero a pesar de ser su hijo yo y sengoku estamos en contra del gorosei y sus creencias y también en parte fue gracias a eso que decidi cuidar de este niño, no solo porque ese hombre me lo pidió_

 _Dadan: asi que roger no solo era un gran pirata, también si hubiera podido seria un gran padre_

 _Garp: ace nunca entenderá la acción de su padre, aunque me sorprende que ese idiota quiera convertirse en pirata, yo quisiera que fuera un marine, quisiera que no lo vieran por su sangre maldita quisiera que lo vieran por su gran corazón, aunque quiera hacerse el duro, ese mocoso tiene un gran corazón, roger antes de morir me comento que solo amo a una sola mujer, esa mujer era portgass d rogué…._

 _Fin del flashback_

En ese momento ace logro comprender los sentimientos de su verdadero padre y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar por si solo, comenzó a desnudar a rias y cuando empezaba a subir la temperatura, otro circulo mágico apareció, de el una mujer con cabello color plata hermosa vestida de maid y con una mirada fría, su nombre grayfia lucifuge

Grayfia: que diría tu hermano, tu padre y tu madre si te vieran de esta manera

Rias: ya es demasiado tarde…

Ace: quien eres tu?

Grayfia: soy la reina del hermano de rias, siervode rias

Ace: no me llames sier…

Rias: basta ace, lamento no haber tomado en cuenta tus sentimientos

Ace: espera, que?

Rias: nos veremos mañana ace, grayfia nos vamos

Grayfia: esta bien señorita rias

Por un momento grayfia sintió temor pero después se sintió bien y no le tomo importancia y se lo tomo de lo mas normal, pero esto solo estaba empezando. Al dia siguiente ace se dirigía solo hacia el club, preguntándose que había sido esa sensación de la noche pasada y al entrar al club vio a todos sentados excepto a marco que se había retrasado y aun no llegaba, y volvió a ver a grayfia, aunque se miraban con mirada indiferente de repente

Ace: rias que significa esto

Grayfia: señorita rias, se los dice usted o yo

Rias: yo se los dir…

De la nada un circulo mágico que expulsaba fuego y un joven de cabello rubio salio de ahí, aparentaba unos 20 años y su nombre es raiser phenex

Rias: raiser… que haces aquí

Raiser: que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi futura esposa, hacia mucho que no visitaba el mundo humano, el solo respirar aquí me da asco, al parecer tienes nuevos sirvientes

Issei: como de que eres su prometido?

Raiser: al parecer no les has hablado de mi y de tu compromiso arreglado

Ace: asi que era eso…

Raiser: que tanto murmuras esclavo

Ace: a quien llamas esclavo inútil

grayfia: alto los dos, raiser es el tercer hijo de la familia phenex, cuya familia tiene habilidades similares a la del ave legendaria fénix, y como ya escucharon es el prometido de rias, pero al parecer veo que te sigues resistiendo señorita rias

rias: por supuesto que me resistire yo me casare con quien desee

grayfia: tu padre y tu hermano previeron esto y decidieron que si ganabas un raiting game te librarías del compromiso, pero si lo pierdes te casaras.

rias: que asi sea, perderas raiser

raiser: te veo muy confiada cariñopero solo tu reina puede hacerle frente a mis siervas(el chasqueo los dedos y apareció todo su harem guerrero y una joves de pechos grandes se acerco a el y comenzó a ser su esclava sexual) rias asi deberías de entrenar a tus tontos esclavos…

issei: estas comprometido con rias y aun asi estas con esta tipa

raiser llamo a una de sus lacayas

raiser: golpéalo, demuéstrale nuestro poder

la chica madreo al castaño y se dirigio hacia sus demás compañeras

raiser: ves rias no tienes oportunidad

pero un enfadado ace se le acerco y raiser al verlo lo ataco sin importarle y lo hizo retroceder pero de repente…

ace: hiken

un puño enorme de fuego aplasto a raiser

ace: ese es un verdadero puño de fuego

y la puerta se abrió y alguien respondio…

marco concuerdo contigo

raiser/grayfia: quien eres tu?

Rias: el es mi otra torre

Marco: soy marco el fénix y capitán de la primera división de los piratas de barbablanca

Una chica rubia del grupo de raiser se acerco, su nombre era ravel phenex y de forma burlona pregunto…

Ravel: porque te denominas marco el fénix?

Marco: debido a que comi la fruta del diablo tipo zoan mitológica del fénix

La chica se burlo y respondio

Ravel: imposible que algo asi pase

Raiser: cierto solo habla por hablar

Y de la nada raiser saco sus alas envuelta en fuego y dijo

Raiser: idiota, observa las alas de un fénix jajajaja

Marco: a eso le llamas fénix eres patético déjame presentarte mi poder (y procedio a atacarlo con una patada mientras el mostraba sus alas envueltas en un fuego azulado lo pateo al cielo y después marco salio volando tomando su forma de fénix de forma completa y lo intercepto en el aire y lo regreso al suelo, el sequito de raiser, especialmente la mocosa de ravel estaba asutada y sorprendida por lo que veia)

Grayfia: paren, esto se decidirá en un rating game asi que cálmense viendo la situación será dentro de 10 dias asi que aprovechen su tiempo

Marco: que es eso y a todo esto porque esperar?

Rias: será mejor obedecer, después te lo explico

Marco: esta bien

Raiser y su sequito se marcho

Mientras tanto grayfia se quedo, debido a que tenia una duda

Grayfia: rias necesito saber que tipo de sacred gears son esas de fruta del diablo

Rias: será mejo que ellos te loexpliquen

Rias llamo a ace y marco

Ace: que ocurre

Rias: grayfia necesita saber que es una fruta del diablo

Ace: una fruta del diablo es una fruta que al comérsela una persona pierde la habilidad de nadar, pero gana ciertas propiedades en su cuerpo

Grayfia: como cuales?

Ace: como las paramecia como la de mi herman….

Ace recordó a luffy y se detuvo cosa que marco noto

Marco: no te preocupes yo sigo, existen 3 tipos de fruta, la paramecia un ejemplo te permite generar terremotos o hacer tu cuerpo elástico, las logia te permiten convertir tu cuerpo en fuego que ace justo comio la fruta del diablo que le permite convertise en fuego

Grayfia: el también comio una?

Marco: asi es, y por ultimo las zoan estas se dividen en subtipos, las herbívoras, las carnívoras, las prehistóricas y las mitológicas como la mia te permiten convertirte en animales mas que nada este tipo de fruta yo y ace perdimos la debilidad al agua gracias a rias que nos convirtió en demonios

Grayfia: gracias por la información se la dare al maou sircechz, por el momento buena suerte chicos

Los siguientes 10 dias se la pasaron entrenando todos de la misma manera solo que marco los entreno a todos en habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo incluyendo a rias y a controlar sus emociones a ace y a desatar su haki, koneko el primer dia los observo escondida pero marco ya sabia que ella los veía, el solo esperaba a que se uniera por si sola. Los días pasaron y el rating game etaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Dia del juicio

Ace: ya quiero partirle la cara a ese idiota

Marco: ace dejame a mi eso

Issei: genial con ustedes dos aquí seguro ganaremos

Rias: debemos hacer un plan

Todos: como guste

Grayfia llego y avisoa todos que se colocaran en el circulo mágico todos lo hicieron que zukulencia ok no. Todos se teletransportaron e hicieron el plan todo seria igual solo que esta vez issei iria con kiba y ace con koneko y marco se quedaría con asia y rias

Con ace y koneko

Ace: asi que estas son las tipas con las que nos enfrentaremos

Koneko: sempai no te confies su torre es de clase alta pero tengo un 20% de probabilidades de ganar

Ace y koneko vencieron fácilmente pero lo que esperaba afuera era otra historia, a la salida lunabella digo yubeluna los esperaba con un explosivo pero ace gracias a su haki de observación lo previo pero koneko salio del juego

Grayfia: una torre de rias gremory se retira

Ace enfadado se prepararía para atacar a yubeluna pero…

Akeno: Ara ara ace-kun, no te enfades tan rápido, koneko no ha muerto, yo me encargare de ella

Ace: akeno? Ok te la dejare a ti

Si se preguntan porque uso honorificos con unos y otros no, es simple recordemos que ellos tienen el don de lenguas y koneko, kiba, issei y akeno son japoneses asi que ellos serán a los hablaran con honorificos

Con kiba e issei, todo seria igual issei despertaría su poder de potenciar el sacred gear de yuto ambos vencerían a las chicas y yuto saldría también pero con rias seria otra cosa, raiser intentaría atacar a rias pero…

Marco: no dejare que te acerques al rey

Raiser: maldito, no te interpongas en mi camino

Raiser atacaría con una patada, pero solo chocarían dos patadas ambos pelearían pero marco poco a poco se imponía a pesar de que aparentaban estar parejos, raiser lo atacaba con una especie de disparos de fuego pero marco solo se dirigía hacia el de frente en su forma completa de fénix mientras tanto en en una sala todos observaban la batalla una pareja de rubios y otra pareja un pelirrojo y una castaña veian también había otro pelirrojo viendo la batalla las parejas eran los phenex y los gremory mientra que el otro pelirrojo era sirzech lucifer el hermano mayor de rias

Lady phenex: como es posible que ese tipo tenga esa habilidad en combate, incluso me atrevería a decir si fuera mi hijo que es el mejor candidato para ser la cabeza de la familia phenex mejor que ruval (otro hijo de la familia phenex)

Lord phenex: cierto pero no lo es, espero ver mas de el en este combate

Lord gremory: espero ver mas de ese chico con los puños de fuego

Venelana gremory: es fuerte

Sirzech lucifer: este combate esta sobrepasando mis expectativas esperaba menos de mi hermana pero me sorprendio mas de lo debido

En el combate…

raiser: eres fuerte pero este ni siquiera es mi 70%

marco: 70% este apenas es mi 30% jajajaja

turn down for what ok no

marco comenzo a comvertir sus brazos en unos negros y comenzo a usar haki de armadura y ataco a raiser con puños en la cara luego hizo lo mismo con sus piernas y lo pateo tan fuerte que raiser comenzo a usar su 100% incluso a regenerarse de las heridas causadas y ataco a marco con una esfera de fuego el imaginaba que era fuerte y podia tomora la apariencia de un fenix pero nunca imagino que tambien tuviera la regeneracion y mas efectiva aun que la suya y entonces marco se lanzo al ataque

en otro lugar akeno había sido derrotada y kiba también solo quedaba issei y ace que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba rias y asia ambos se dirigían hasta que rias los vio y se dirigio hacia ellos pero cuando estaba cerca hubo un explosivo escondido y se activo y rias quedo fuera siendo ell el rey el juego acabo justo cuando marco casi sacaba a raiser del juego degandolo muy golpeado que casi lo hacia rendirse, ace solo veía con desesperación al estilo shanks cuando perdió a luffy de niño, pero después ace se encabrono y se dirigía hacia raiser

raiser: bien preparare una boda espectacular

ace: a donde crees que vas inútil, **hiken**

raiser salio volando mientras un puño de fuego enorme lo impactaba todos los espectadores llegaron al lugar, la familia phenex, la familia gremory, y sirzech…

lord gremory: detente joven ella perdió y debe acatar las reglas

ace: por lo que veo es usted su padre, asi que, quien demonios se cree que es para decidir el futuro de su hija, a ti acaso te obligaron a casarte con alguien que no amabas

ace dijo golpeando al padre de rias que salio volando

sirzech trato de imponerse pero tanto el como grayfia no se podían mover y lady pehenex y las chicas de raiser junto a asia, issei y yuto calleron desmallados con espuma en la boca (haki del rey estilo manga) ace lo había liberado después de todo, raiser tenia miedo pero a duras penas lo soporto, todos sintieron un miedo que solo describían en la guerra de las 3 facciones cuando sentian que una lanza de luz de los arcángeles estaba a punto de perforarlos, aunque sirzech ya había sentido antes esa sensacion

marco sonrio y dijo

marco: haki del rey, increíble ni siquiera yo lo poseo

sirzech escucho eso y pensó en dar otra oportunidad pero esta vez pelearían ace vs raiser

sirzech: para por favor te dare otra oportunidad pero seras tu contra todo el sequito de raiser y raiser también

ace: por mi esta bien

tiempo después rias despertó en una sala viendo una pantalla, volteo a ver a sus padres su padre estaba golpeado, lady phenex estaba en el suelo al igual que los otros de su clan, volteo a ver a la pantalla y vio que todas las peones desaparecían y de un puño de fuego luego las torres, los caballos, el alfil y la reyna de raiser esperaban a ace y mientras ravel y raiser observaban la supuesta masacre a su favor y de pronto una esfera parecida a un sol cayo sobre ellos raiser quedo en shock y ravel por una parte se sentía excitada(soy un pervertido de primera)

ace: entei….

Raiser: asi que has llegado hasta aquí…

Ace junto sus dedo en forma de cruz y cayo del dolor revolcándose después sigio un puño de fuego, para terminar con un pilar de fuego impactando a raiser levantándolo al cielo para después caer, ace seguía caminando mientras raiser se comenzó a curar y ataco con fuego en forma de filo cortando a ace por la mitad ace solo se regenero

Ace: acaso no lo entiendes bastardo, yo soy el fuego mismo

Raiser: a quien llamas bastardo, espera que dijiste?

Ace: soy fuego yo comi una fruta del diablo que me permite ser el fuego

Raiser: muere

Ace: jejeje morir? No, aun no pedazo de mierda

Ace envolvio sus puños en haki y comenzó a golpearlo, raiser sabia que gracias a su regeneración era virtualmente inmortal, pero sentía demasiado dolor, mientras tanto en la sala de observadores

Rias: que te ocurrio padre

Lord gremory: no es nada

Venelana: solo fue un golpe de la vida y el destino juntos

 _Flashback algunos años atrás_

 _Venelana: Esposo no comprometas a nuestra hija a un compromiso arreglado ella tiene derecho a elegir a quien ella quiera_

 _Lord gremory: ella es el futuro del clan y nuestra descendencia como demonios clase pura esta bajando_

 _Venelana: a mi no me obligaron a casrme contigo, algún dia la vida te lo devolverá de golpe_

 _Fin del flashback_

Lord gremory: si tu madre tiene razón al parecer

Rias: akeno que ocurrio realmente

Akeno: ace se enfurecio y golpeo a tu padre aunque también le reclamo

Rias: ace

Marco: cielos como me gustaría ser yo quien golpee a ese idiota, pero ace no lo hace mal

En el campo de batalla

Ace: se que te puedes regenerar pero supongo que sientes un dolor que no es físico?

Raiser: como sabes eso?

Ace: porque te estoy golpeando con haki es decir mi voluntad, mi ambicion, y con ello puedo golpear mas fuerte y duro no solo tu cuerpo también tu espíritu

Raiser: maldito

Ace entonces creo muchas cruces de fuego y las marco en el cuerpo de raiser y siguió golpeándolo. Raiser perdió su espíritu de pelea y cayo al suelo vencido pero ace se prepaparaba a golpearlo con un puño de fuego pero…

Ravel: detente no vez que el ya perdió su espíritu de pelea y ya no puede pelear

Ace: el no pensó en eso antes

Ravel: el a veces es un idiota pero ya no puede pelear

Ace: patético, te defiende una mocosa tu el que se burlaba y se creía superior a los demás

Ravel: gracias por no matarlo

Susurro algo sonrojada aunque ace no la escucho, ella a partir de ahí comenzó a sentir algo en su interior, una atracción mas alla de lo sexual…

En la sala rias quedo facinada al igual que los demás en la sala todos despertaron y se dieron cuenta de todo lo ocurrido mientras ace llego a la sala una rias molesta lo cacheteo muchas veces diciéndole idiota…

Rias: eres un idiota, como se te ocurrio golpear a mi padre, pero gracias por haberme salvado

Ace: no hay de que

Rias acerco sus labios a los de ace y lo beso profundamente enfrente de todos

Sirzech: veo que se llevan bien pero…

Rias: pero que

Sirzech: se llevarían mejor si vivieran juntos no creen y en cuanto a ti marco me podrias explicar esa habilidad… haki

Marco: por supuesto, el haki es la ambicion, la voluntad de un individuo, existen 3 tipos de haki el haki de color u observación como lo quieran llamar permite predecir el movimiento de los enemigos, el haki del armadura permite golpear el espíritu si se desarrolla bien puede hacerse visible, y el mas difícil de obtener, de entre todas las personas en nuestro mundo solo 1 de 1000 tiene haki, pero de este ultimo solo 1 de 100000 tiene el haki del rey el cual como ya vieron se permite dominar a los oponentes de voluntad débil los hace que se desmayen este haki yo no lo poseo pero ace ya vieron que el si lo tiene

Grayfia: ya veo

Sirzech: asi que es de los pocos que los poseen

Ace: mi hermano menor adoptivo también lo poseía

Marco: si y era uno muy poderoso atemorizo a todos en marineford, quien iba a pensar que ese mocoso era el hijo del hombre mas buscado del mundo

Sirzech: queeeeeeeee…

Ace: ambos nos criamos juntos a mi me adopto como nieto el abuelo de luffy, monkey d. garp

Sirzech: hace mucho tiempo fui a una dimensión distinta donde me enfrente a un joven de sombrero de paja, después me volvi amigo de el y volvi a ir pero ya era algo mayor a como cuando lo conoci ya no llevaba su sombrero de paja una vez ci una batalla de el contra otro hombre que también volvia sus puños negros como tu ese era tu abuelo garp fue lo que supe

Marco: quien era el hombre del sobrero de paja? Si se puede saber

Sirzech: gold roger

ace: el rey de los piratas, gol d roger, ese era su verdadero nombre

sirzech: como sabes eso

ace: porque el fue mi padre biológico…..


End file.
